


Don't Cry For Me

by Absent_Mariachi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Old Fic, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absent_Mariachi/pseuds/Absent_Mariachi
Summary: Where good men come to rest
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Don't Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote yonks ago to be posted on ff.net but forgot to do so. This was something I wrote back in 2008 and has been begging to be posted somewhere, so I'm dumping it here on ao3. Enjoy this shitshow boys.
> 
> [here's my shitty fuckin' twitter so hmu ](https://twitter.com/HaloRunner69)

The last cries of the biohazard resounded through the vastness of space, followed by bright flashes of light that rivalled the glistening stars that surrounded the two hedgehogs. They saved the planet from rage fuelled destruction. If one were to tell Shadow a week ago he would join forces with an infuriating blue hedgehog to protect the very planet he swore to destroy he would have laughed in their face and tell them to bugger off.

Fate was a strange mistress, Shadow huffed. His gaze slowly turned to the blue giant behind him. It brings back distant memories of Maria telling him all the wonders that brought this planet to life. The vast blue oceans to the sprawling metropolises and vivid green forests. He suddenly felt faint. His head swimming as he began to lose focus. Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform was not designed to feel fear, Shadow guesses there was a design flaw somewhere, because the cold hands of dread enveloped him. He was going to die, wasn’t he?

“Shadow!”

“Huh?” gloved hands wrapped themselves around his middle. He forced himself to peel open his heavy eyelids. The very guardian of the planet Maria loved so much stared back at him. His usual emerald eyes are a brilliant ruby that reflected the golden glow of his fur.

“Hey man, don’t give up on me now.” Sonic uttered a small chuckle. There was nothing funny about this. Shadow concluded humour was a coping mechanism of his. “Earth still needs you, ya know?”

“Earth doesn’t need a monster like me.” Shadow’s gaze turned back to the subject at matter. “I’ll just taint it’s beauty.” He certainly didn’t make the most heroic choices over the past couple of weeks, that being an aid to the most dangerous doctor and summoning the very destructive creature that the two of them fought off not even five minutes ago.

Sonic’s eyes flashed with something Shadow couldn’t pinpoint. “Don’t talk like that. No one is an angel.”

“Then what are you?” Shadow retorted quickly. Shadow can fell himself growing heavier and heavier. Sonic’s already strong grip tightened to prevent him from falling away from him. Sonic’s response was simply a head tilt, his ears twitching. “Because what I’m looking at is nothing _but_ an angel.”

Shadow swore he could see the skin of Sonic’s muzzle dust with a pale pink as he averted his gaze. “You know your way with words, Shad.” His bashful expression quickly turned to one of alarm. Shadow knew exactly why. Every moment, he could feel his power drain. The silver-gold slowly giving way to glossy onyx. “H-Hey, you okay?”

“I-I don’t think so, Sonic.” Something was pulling him away from Sonic. His grip around Shadow began to slip to the point where he began to fall. Fall where? Back to Earth? Shadow only assumed so. Sonic cried his name again as he quickly reached out to grab his arm.

“We’ll be okay Shadow, you’ll get through this. Come back with me, please?” Illuminated by the golden glow emitted by the two, Sonic’s tears made themselves visible, floating around the space between them.

With the little remaining strength, Shadow reached up to cup Sonic’s cheek. “Don’t cry for me.”

“B-but-“

Shadow shook his head. “No buts, Sonic.” Pain began to bloom behind his eyes. He winced. “Can you promise me something?”

“Shadow please, quick joking around-“ Sonic began to panic, coming down to bring his arms around Shadow again.

“Sonic.” Shadow spoke. He brought up his other hand to cup Sonic’s other cheek. Sonic visibly calmed down. “Can you promise me to continue to take care of this planet? I-I can’t fulfil Maria’s promise, but I’m sure you can, right?”

The tears increased. Sonic only nodded his head. “For you, Shadow.”

That’s all he needed. The fear from before slipped away, being replaced by a sense of comfort. “Good.” He closed his eyes, embracing the darkness. “You’re a good man, Sonic.”

“Shadow!” Sonic’s cries became distant. Shadow’s senses began to fade, and it no longer worried him. He was calm as he faded away. He knew Sonic could achieve something he never could, and that was good enough.


End file.
